


You, Me And Us

by DWImpala67



Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [18]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Dorks in Love, Established Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Jared Padalecki in Panties, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Sam Winchester Wears a Skirt, Sibling Incest, Spanking, The Author Regrets Nothing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23792515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DWImpala67/pseuds/DWImpala67
Summary: Written for Spn Kink Bingo 2020Jensen likes Sam all dolled up, wearing a skirt and panties waiting for Dean to fuck him. Jared enjoys every second of it.18+ content. Read the tags before you read the fic.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Spn kink bingo 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590937
Comments: 8
Kudos: 129
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	You, Me And Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lia1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia1996/gifts).



> Lia,  
> Happy Birthday!! Enjoy your day. Have a blast! 
> 
> Square Filled: Roleplay.
> 
> The fic is not beta version. My beta is out of reach so had to do it without her. Sorry for the mistakes. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

“You’re gonna be a good girl for me, Sammy?” Dean questioned as he slapped Sammy’s skirt covered ass. 

  
Sam yelped and once again bent down to bounce his ass, “Ooh…I like it. Can I get another one, please” his sultry voice said. 

  
“Oh Sammy boy, we're gonna be like that huh? Okay, anything my Sammy wants, he’s gonna get.” Dean said as he once again spanked Sam’s ass. It was such a turn on. Sammy all dressed as a doll for him and being the slut that he was. Currently he was bent over the bed, ass in air as his red skirt showed the lacey boxers he was wearing. 

  
“Pretty Sammy, gonna get fucked pretty by me?” Dean asked in a husky tone knowing well enough that his brother found it a turn on. 

  
“Yes, always …ooh” Sam moaned as Dean spanked him yet another time. 

  
Dean slowly slide the skirt up and pulled down the boxers only to see a glistening hole ready for him to fuck. “Oh my …Jesus… Sammy did you open yourself up?” 

  
Sam only nodded and wiggled his ass once again as he whined, “Deaaan, please”

  
“Oh baby boy, I love you so much” Dean said in earnest. He made a quick work of his cock and slicked it well with the bottle of lube that Sam tossed his way and lined himself up. 

  
“Jesus Sammy, you feel so fucking incredible. Fit me so well. Like you were made for me” Dean babbled as he enjoyed the sight of his little brother taking his pounding. 

  
“Yes…fucking…oh…oh…oh…right there…there” Sam moaned and whimpered.

  
“I see, you’re the talking kind, aren’t you. So hot baby, fuck” Dean said, voice airy as he slid in and out of his brothers tight wet heat. His cock slid in and out of his brother in a perfect rhythm as Sam moved in tandem with him. And it felt so good. Heat was pooling in his stomach as he pounded hard into his little brother. That’s when he felt Sam clench around him right. His insides hot and tight around Dean’s length.

  
“Dee…. I’m gonna…gonna…DEAN” Sam shouted as he came and at the same time clenched down tightly around Dean’s cock.  
“God…came on my cock alone…so fucking beautiful, Sammy” Dean watched, awed as always whenever that happened. 

  
Dean fucked his brother in earnest. This was one of his favorite fantasies, his Sammy, all dolled up for him, wearing a skirt and submitting to Dean. And damn, that was so fucking hot , he almost lost in himself as he started fucking Sam faster and harder just like his brother demanded and chasing after his own orgasm. The sound his brother made were so pretty to Dean’s ears that he lost his control and came deep inside Sam. Dean's semen painted his brothers insides and he felt the primal urge to claim him. Dean bit down on his shoulder as a sign of his claim on Sam. Sammy was his and only his, no one else’s. 

  
The force of his orgasm did him no good and Dean collapsed on his brother, breathing hard and panting. Once he calmed down he immediately looked down to his brother who had his head on the pillow and was snoring softly. He smiled, his lover always tends to fall asleep after having awesome sex. He had to admit though, he did went a little overboard this time. 

  
Dean slowly pulled out of his lover and situated him on his back. He rushed to the bathroom and cleaned himself up. He brought a warm wash cloth and cleaned his sleeping beauty thoroughly. He checked the puckered hole he had pounded mercilessly and found it was a shade of red and puffy. He winced. He really did get overboard. He blew some air to sooth the puffiness and looked for an ointment in the side table. He gently applied it to soothe the area and then slide besides his pretty partner in bed and drifted off to sleep.

  
He woke up to tiny kisses being peppered all over his face. 

  
“Good morning, Jen”, the cheery sound, made him blink at the face of his partner. Before he could greet back, he was kissed to the inch of his life.

  
“Hmm…a very good morning, indeed.” Jensen said. He licked along those soft pink lips and was greeted with a dimpled smile that could rival the sun. This was what Jensen lived for, what made his days better, between the fake wives and the pretend PR etc. 

  
“Last night…” Jensen started with a apologetic tone to his voice. He could see bruises forming on Jared’s skin but was cut short with his 

  
“It was awesome Jen. I didn’t think you’ll get so riled up with idea of Dean fucking Sam in a skirt. You really are into that kinky thing aren’t you babe?” Jared asked, his voice amused and mischief in his eyes. 

  
“Well, what can I say, Dean really loves his brother getting all pretty for him. Plus, you looked so hot Jay. I lost my control there for a minute. Are you okay? Does it hurt?” Jensen asked, a little worried.

  
Jared smiled at his worried lover and kissed him once again. “I’m sore. But in the best possible way. It’ll help the next few days knowing I can feel you deep inside me. Especially when we’ll be with our wives”

  
Jensen didn’t like the forlorn expression on Jared’s face one bit,“ Hey, we’ll sort it out. We’ll spend the nights together. Remember our boat house right?” 

  
Jared immediately lit up, “oh yes, we can have dinner there after the kids are asleep. Oohh and then we can have all kinky things to do. We can also get some work done in the house. You know I wanted to renovate the kitchen area and…”

  
Jensen listened with a fond expression on face as Jared happily babbled about the things they could do in the boat house. 

  
“I love you”, Jensen uttered out of nowhere. Well not nowhere but he felt the need to let Jared know that he was Jensen’s everything.

  
Jared could see the things running in Jensen’s mind. His partner did tend to overthink things. Jared just smiled and pecked Jensen on lips softly, “I love you too. But that doesn’t mean you can talk me out of redesigning the porch too. No sweet talking me out of it. I don’t care if it’s gonna be expensive. Besides, you’re definitely paying as you shot down my ideas earlier when we purchased it. So, …” Jared started talking about all the best designs he had seen in a catalogue. Jensen just enjoyed his time with his dork in his arms and kissed the warm forehead just because he could.

  
“That won’t do the trick too. This time, nothing is working, big guy. Because I want the kitchen counters to be comfortable enough to have kitchen sex with you. The current ones are shitty.” Jared explained as he looked up at Jensen with heat in his eyes. Jensen just laughed and held Jared tight in his arms. Jared had a point though. Their kitchen wasn’t good enough to sustain all the athletic sex they had in there. 

And who’s Jensen to object when his adorable dork looked up at him with puppy eyes. His life, if not perfect, was pretty damn close. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.


End file.
